Molybdenum hexacarbonyl is a material useful in applications such as catalysis and chemical vapor deposition. A commercial method which has been employed in the past to produce molybdenum hexacarbonyl involves reduction of molybdenum pentachloride (MoCl.sub.5) by zinc metal in a diethyl ether solution under carbon monoxide pressure. The process is labor intensive and expensive and involves difficult handling problems. An extensive patent literature exists in relation to the production of Group VI metal carbonyl compounds. Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,267,099, 2,554,194, 2,557,744, 2,952,517, 2,952,523, 2,952,524, 2,964,387, 3,053,628, 3,053,629, 3,000,687, 3,966,886 and 4,476,103 can be mentioned, as can German Pat. Nos. 643,787 and 1,113,688; U.S.S.R. Pat. Nos. 111,382, 149,224, 284,727; and U.K. Pat. Nos. 892,142, 911,953 and 1,251,354.
The patent literature shows preparation of carbonyl compounds including molybdenum hexacarbonyl from a variety of starting materials using a variety of solvents and reducing agents in the carbonylation process. The art still fails to provide an efficient process for producing molybdenum hexacarbonyl at pressures below about 2000 psig and temperatures below about 150.degree. C. from a starting material which is readily prepared and stable as well as being easy to handle.